mafiawarsfandomcom-20200223-history
North Las Vegas
Navigation Bar North Las Vegas <> Paradise City <> The Lower Strip <> Shogun Casino <> Mojave Desert, The Upper Strip <> Area 51, Hoover Dam Background This is the first district available in Las Vegas There are 9 jobs in total, with a choose-your-path play style. However, you have to complete every job to master the tier. Like in Bangkok there are 4 levels of mastery. However, the fourth level is called Ruby instead of Diamond. |} Job Tier Mastery Alves' Muscle Car Loot Carver 24K Chainsaw Rhinestone Cowboy Football Jersey All Terrain Moving Truck Road Tractor Jobs In North Las Vegas, there are two possible ways to complete the district. On the Energy Path, you have to do the Secure Some Wheels and Break Into A Gun Shop jobs. On the Fight Path, you have to do the Roll A Bingo Parlor job. Caption: "Even criminals need to sleep." Caption: "It's better to receive than to give." 40px|1|Boomstick|Item boomstick 01.gif 40px|2|Cargo Van|Item cargovan 01.gif 40px|2}} |Items 2 = 40px|3|Boomstick|Item boomstick 01.gif 40px|6|Cargo Van|Item cargovan 01.gif 40px|6}} |Items 3 = 40px|6|Boomstick|Item boomstick 01.gif 40px|12|Cargo Van|Item cargovan 01.gif 40px|12}} |Items 4 = 40px|12|Boomstick|Item boomstick 01.gif 40px|24|Cargo Van|Item cargovan 01.gif 40px|24}} }} *You need to do this job to unlock the Casino section "Slots" Caption: "They fell off the back of a truck, I swear." 40px|1|Cargo Van|Item cargovan 01.gif 40px|3|Full Auto Pistol|Item fullautopistol 01.gif 40px|1}} |Items 2 = 40px|3|Cargo Van|Item cargovan 01.gif 40px|9|Full Auto Pistol|Item fullautopistol 01.gif 40px|3}} |Items 3 = 40px|6|Cargo Van|Item cargovan 01.gif 40px|18|Full Auto Pistol|Item fullautopistol 01.gif 40px|6}} |Items 4 = 40px|12|Cargo Van|Item cargovan 01.gif 40px|36|Full Auto Pistol|Item fullautopistol 01.gif 40px|12}} }} * This job will only unlock if you chose the Energy Path Caption: "Gotta love that new car smell." 40px|3|Boomstick|Item boomstick 01.gif 40px|3|Car Key Copy|Item CarKeyCopy 01.gif 40px|1}} |Items 2 = 40px|9|Boomstick|Item boomstick 01.gif 40px|9|Car Key Copy|Item CarKeyCopy 01.gif 40px|1}} |Items 3 = 40px|18|Boomstick|Item boomstick 01.gif 40px|18|Car Key Copy|Item CarKeyCopy 01.gif 40px|1}} |Items 4 = 40px|36|Boomstick|Item boomstick 01.gif 40px|36|Car Key Copy|Item CarKeyCopy 01.gif 40px|1}} }} * This job will only unlock if you chose the Fight Path Caption: "Low risk, low reward." 40px|3|Boomstick|Item boomstick 01.gif 40px|4|Ski Mask|Item skimask 01.gif 40px|3}} |Items 2 = 40px|9|Boomstick|Item boomstick 01.gif 40px|12|Ski Mask|Item skimask 01.gif 40px|9}} |Items 3 = 40px|18|Boomstick|Item boomstick 01.gif 40px|24|Ski Mask|Item skimask 01.gif 40px|18}} |Items 4 = 40px|36|Boomstick|Item boomstick 01.gif 40px|48|Ski Mask|Item skimask 01.gif 40px|36}} }} * This job will only unlock if you chose the Energy Path Caption: "Unlock and load." 40px|4|Ski Mask|Item skimask 01.gif 40px|5}} |Items 2 = 40px|12|Ski Mask|Item skimask 01.gif 40px|15}} |Items 3 = 40px|24|Ski Mask|Item skimask 01.gif 40px|30}} |Items 4 = 40px|48|Ski Mask|Item skimask 01.gif 40px|60}} }} Caption: "As easy as learning your ABCs." 40px|5|Economy Sedan|Item economysedan 01.gif 40px|3}} |Items 2 = 40px|15|Economy Sedan|Item economysedan 01.gif 40px|9}} |Items 3 = 40px|30|Economy Sedan|Item economysedan 01.gif 40px|18}} |Items 4 = 40px|60|Economy Sedan|Item economysedan 01.gif 40px|36}} }} *This is a Social Job, you can ask your friends for help Caption: "Here's a little message for your boss." 40px|5|Boomstick|Item boomstick 01.gif 40px|6|Cargo Van|Item cargovan 01.gif 40px|5}} |Items 2 = 40px|15|Boomstick|Item boomstick 01.gif 40px|18|Cargo Van|Item cargovan 01.gif 40px|15}} |Items 3 = 40px|30|Boomstick|Item boomstick 01.gif 40px|36|Cargo Van|Item cargovan 01.gif 40px|30}} |Items 4 = 40px|60|Boomstick|Item boomstick 01.gif 40px|72|Cargo Van|Item cargovan 01.gif 40px|60}} }} After bronze mastery Paradise City is unlocked. *Mastery 1 - Victor has 500 HP. *Mastery 2 - Victor has 1,000 HP. *Mastery 3 - Victor has 1,500 HP. *Mastery 4 - Victor has 2,500 HP. Gallery Bronzenorthvegas.jpg silvernorthvegas.JPG goldnorthvegas.JPG rubynorthvegas.JPG 7-21-2010 11-40-25 AM.png Vegas_d1.jpg Category:Las Vegas Category:North Las Vegas Category:Guides Category:Jobs